Reciprocate
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Hotch suffers from a mental break and submits to a baser urge. HotchXGideon slashy fun. Rated M for mature situations outside of lemony goodness.
1. Introduction

**I didn't see near enough MommyXDaddy or DaddyXMommy pairings when I browsed the "Criminal Minds" section, so I decided to write my own. This is also my first foray into something less vanilla.**

**This is ****slash**** (guyXguy, specifically HotchXGideon… it's yaoi when it's anime, manga, or video games, but slash when it's tv or books… donno why…), but it is also marked mature because of other issues. Keep that in mind. It breaks my heart to hurt these characters, actually, but it's for the greater good! Well, smuttier good, anyway…**

**BTW, officially, Hotch is Daddy and Gideon is Mommy.**

**Your teaser quote:  
"You're not gay if I touch you. You're not gay if you react. But you are gay if you **_**want**_** me to touch you."**

**Read and experience!**

**~Sins~**


	2. Planning

**So here's chapter one. This really is my first try to write more mature stories. **

* * *

I couldn't fake it anymore. I couldn't pretend I was alright. I was breaking, slowly. Piece by piece I crumbled. And I could no longer deny the feelings I held in my heart of hearts. I laid my head on my arms and sighed. Why did it work like this for me? How could I fall for someone so easily, so carelessly?

Warm hands settled on my shoulders. "Hotch? Are you okay?"

The shy, perceptive genius gave me a small smile as I lifted my head to meet his gaze. "Not so good, actually."

His eyes mirrored his concern. "Maybe you should go home and get some sleep. I've never seen you like this."

Oh, if only it were simply the stakeout at fault! But even Reid knew better than that. I thought it couldn't get much worse than Hailey leaving and taking Jack, but her death killed something inside of me. Maybe it was my conscience. Maybe it was my denial. I wasn't sure what it was that had died, but it let me realize something I was sure Hailey had realized some time ago: I was in love with Jason Gideon.

I smiled weakly at Reid. The look on his face told me he wasn't buying it. Dropping the pretense, I held his gaze. "Maybe I will. I think I need a vacation."

He smiled at that. "I'll do your paperwork. Go home. Get some rest."

"What prompted this intervention?"

"Well, you and Gideon parent us enough. I figured it was time to return the favor, especially because you seem so miserable." He hugged me briefly, then left me to my own thoughts.

Once alone again, a plan began to form in my mind. I was ashamed of myself to have lowered myself to plotting, but I'd just reached the edge and thought it wasn't too far down.

* * *

**So remember to review! PLEASE!**

**~Sins~  
**


	3. Captive

**YAY! Next chapter! This is where it gets fun!**

* * *

…_Sometime the Next Day…_

I came to slowly, my head aching and throbbing as my vision cleared. I surveyed my unfamiliar surroundings. It was cold here, where ever that happened to be. And my nose itched. I moved to scratch it to meet resistance. I was bound, then, something any smart criminal would do if he was aware of what I did for a living.

I couldn't recall what had happened just before I ended up here, which might be the fault of the drugs the UNSUB used.

"You're awake, then."

I knew that voice, almost as well as I knew my own. "Hotch? Hotch, what the hell is going on here?"

He stepped out under the light and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Well, Gideon, I guess… I guess I finally snapped." His eyes met mine. "But I'm fine now. Don't worry. You will simply have the pleasure of being my guest for a while."

There was something so elementally off about him. Gone was the confidence that made his eyes sparkle, the laughter that quirked at his lips. Something had stolen these things from him. He looked disheveled, his hair mused, his suit slept in. Something had stolen his peace of mind.

He strode closer to me. "I do have a few things that might interest you to know." He smiled, and for a moment, I saw the man I knew. "I'm not crazy, and I love you."

I'm certain my jaw dropped and drug the floor.

He rushed onward, aware of just how it might sound to me. "I'm not some crazed fan who believes you love me, too. I know I'm alone in this." He stepped closer, close enough to kiss, and brushed a light kiss to my cheek. "I want you to know just why you'll be my indefinite guest."

I had nearly melted, feeling the warm of his breath on my cheek, the softness of his lips. But then I reminded myself that Hotch was most definitely a man, and I was most definitely not gay.

"But I haven't quite told you what all this entails," Hotch continued, brushing his hands down my chest –which, I realized now, was bare. He feathered a kiss against the side of my neck. His last words had not evaded my notice, either. He didn't intend to let me loose yet, but it was an eventual goal.

I shivered in response. My body reacted helplessly, with no care of who touched me. "Hotch?" I asked, my voice shaking.

That old smile was back. "There are three things you need to remember, Gideon. You're not gay if I touch you. You're not gay if you react. But you are gay if you _want_ me to touch you."

I was stunned to hear the words falling from his lips. But there was a great deal of truth to his word. Hotch may have had a mental break, but his actions right now were completely logical. He wasn't crazy. Loving someone who didn't love you back doesn't make you a thundering loony. There was most definitely a break, a catalyst event that had set him off. But after the interlude of uncharacteristic behavior, he was back in control, which was more than most could do. Kidnapping a known federal agent was something a crazy person would do. Holding them against their will was kind of border-line. But his organization, his methods of captivity, his confession were all indicative of someone in full control of their mind.

The only crazy thing was who he'd fallen in love with.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**~Sins~  
**


	4. Captor

**...Yeah... I keep writing this crap, but I enjoy it... And I hope you do!**

* * *

He'd stopped looking at me like I was crazy. I took that to mean he had processed my actions like he did that of any other UNSUB. I had, myself, after I'd abducted him. I knew I wasn't crazy. Maybe a little desperate, but not crazy.

I'd tried to keep him comfortable when I had tied him up. I'd bound him to a chair, and he could move a little –not much– even with the duct tape around his wrists and ankles, but had no chance of escape. Not with me being both paranoid and logical and using five layers of duct tape to bind each limb!

But the point of it had been that while he was bound, I was free to move as I chose. Sliding almost into his lap, I breathed across the top of his ear, then pressed a gentle kiss below his ear, hearing his breath catch before I left him in favor of calling in vacation time for both of us.

I dialed my boss first and let her know I was taking some time off. Then I dialed Reid. "Hey, Reid. Do you mind taking on my paperwork for a week?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "I like paperwork, Hotch." He paused for a little, as if wondering how to say it. "Get some rest, okay?"

"I'll try," I lied, touched by his concern. "Oh, and I think Gideon headed for his cabin, too. I tried his cell, but it's off. That's pretty much the only time he turns it off."

Reid made a noise of agreement. "I'll make sure the higher-ups are aware of that, then. Get some sleep and stop trying his cell," he commanded, scolding me like I had often scolded the other members of the team.

"Yes, sir," I returned, smiling at his concern. "See you in a week."

"You, too," he returned, then hung up.

Paranoia made me check that his cell phone was off, then remove the battery. I knew better than anyone the wonders that Penelope Garcia could perform with a computer. I wasn't about to allow my team to find me with Gideon tied up like that in my basement. They would think I was stark, raving mad!

"Do you think they'll really believe I'd leave without calling in?" Gideon asked from his chair.

I smiled at that. "Sometimes, Gideon, you get so caught up in some things you forget others." I crossed the room to stand in front of him. "Just so you know, I do intend to let you go at the end of the week."

* * *

POST CHAPTER CONVERSATION!

**Sins:...And the captor speaks...**

**Hotch: Hey, don't call me that!**

**Gideon: but you ARE...**

**Hotch: *contemplative* I guess I am...**

**Sins: XD**

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. Kiss and Tell

**Hey there! Here's chapter four, because that's where it starts getting yummy... XD**

* * *

He straddled my hips and tipped my chin up so he could bring his lips to mine. I supposed I should be flattered. Aaron Hotchner was an attractive man, and a great friend. And Lord, he was a fabulous kisser! He brushed a kiss at each corner of my lips, then against the top lip, next against the bottom lip before brushing against them, full on.

He tongued the seam of my lips gently, silently asking. This was more like him. He was asking permission to do more. Since I _was_ his captive, effectively at his mercy, and fundamentally curious, I accepted his request and opened to him.

He wasted no time. He traced my teeth with his tongue, swirled it across the sensitive roof of my mouth, and managed to draw my tongue into the provocative tango. I was suddenly a little more physically interested in him than I had ever been before.

He was like a panther, leanly muscled and almost seductive when he moved. I wasn't going to claim I'd never wondered. And I really had nothing against same-sex relationships.

I didn't know what Hotch had intended when he'd abducted me, but having kissed him, I was willing to contemplate trying a relationship.

He broke the kiss slowly, and then drew away, sliding off of my lap.

A profound sense of loss swept through my mind.

* * *

**…?...**

**

* * *

**I wasn't one who took very often. I was usually careful to ask. Not really anything specific, just a general principle. So I'd taken enough by initiating the kiss that I had asked before entering his mouth. The surprise was his response.

I stood in front of him, which I supposed was not the best place to ponder his response, but it worked for me. "Why?" I asked, pretty sure he would know what I meant.

"Curious, I guess?"

It wasn't like Gideon to answer a question with a question.

* * *

**So... whacha think? Let me know!**


	6. Are You Hungry?

**Hello, all! I knew you wanted more, so I hurried myself and typed you more. This is also my longest chapter yet!**

**Yay!**

**~Sins~  
**

* * *

I was surprised by his question, so I gave him my most honest answer. The look on his face asked the question on the tip of his tongue, but I refused to reply to the question he hadn't asked me.

He gave me a half smile and pressed a tender kiss to my forehead. "You must be hungry, though. I'll bring you something to eat, okay?"

As I watched him leave, I had to wonder about him. _He gave his all to that kiss, only to kiss my forehead like I was a child and offer to bring me food. What on earth is he thinking?_

_

* * *

_**…?...**

* * *

When I got to the top of the stairs, I closed the door behind me and slid down it, putting my head in my hands and taking a shaky breath.

I could feel my pulse hammering in my throat. I wanted; I craved. But I wasn't going to force him. I wasn't desperate enough to do that. Yet.

I could restrain my baser urges. I had for years. But I wasn't sure how much longer I would succeed with the object of my fantasies at my mercy. Temptation was already gnawing at my resolve, and patience had never been my strong suit.

I stood up again. _That is the pose of a defeated man,_ I scolded myself. _You aren't defeated: you're tempted._ Crossing his kitchen, I went first to the fridge. Judging the time to be about 10:00 am, I grabbed eggs, milk, cheese, and bacon. Brunch was my best bet, and I prayed he like his scrambled eggs cheesy.

When I was done, I arranged the food artfully on a plate and set it on the counter. I picked up my pair of handcuffs and his and tucked them in my pocket, along with a pair of scissors. Then I grabbed the plate started downstairs again. I knew Gideon liked to cook. Something inside of me somewhere hoped he liked my cooking.

_Hotch, _I scolded myself, _you won't get an honest answer, anyway. You kidnapped the man, for Heaven's sake! And now you're worried about how he likes his eggs?_

I sighed and walked into the main basement room.

* * *

**…****?...

* * *

**

I watched my captor walk into the room with a plate of delicious-smelling food and two pairs of handcuffs hanging out of the pocket of his sinfully tight blue jeans. My mouth watered, and it wasn't all the smell of the food.

_Wait. What? Am I getting turned on by the _man_ that's holding me captive?_ My eyes fell on the handcuffs again. _And what does he intend to do with those?_

Hotch grabbed a tv tray he'd propped up by the door and brought it with him, setting it down a bit out of my reach and setting the plate of food on it. Then he kneeled in front of me and handcuffed me to the arms of the chair, first my right, then my left. Pulling a pair of scissors out of his pocket, he severed the duct tape and I found that my arms had a greater range of motion than before.

He chuckled. "Must I now always be nefarious in my intents?" He smiled at my widened eyes and kissed my forehead again before setting the plate in my lap, along with a plastic fork. "Dig in."

Then he left me to the food he prepared for me.

I discovered if I bent my head, I could eat and not pull too hard against the cuffs. The eggs he'd made were light, fluffy and cheesy, just the way I liked them, and he'd also made bacon to go with it.

_I'd complement the cook,_ I thought, _but he's holding me captive and he's no where to be seen._

That was about the time I heard the pipes start groaning at the water use.

_Is he… showering?_ I wondered. An image of him naked under the spray of hot water invaded my mind, making me blush as other parts of my anatomy took notice of my overactive imagination.

My imagination took incentive I did not give it and furthered this almost fantasy.

_Hotch stood under the pounding spray of the hot water and groaned when it hit that spot of his back that always tensed first. He washed his hair, half-humming a song and then sat down in the tub._

_A mental image just wouldn't leave him: his captive, bound half-naked in a chair, taking deep breaths to steady himself after their shared kiss. Granted, he hadn't seen it happen, it was just a fantasy, but the image wedged itself in his mind._

_Unable to remove the image, he gave in to his need to push himself over the edge, just so he wasn't on it the next time he went down there. He worked himself quickly, efficiently, and came with a soft moan, sweetly whispering his captive's name._

I shoved it out of my mind. _Holy–! I almost heard him whisper my name!_ Some days, my imagination was too good.

Honestly. Did I really just fantasize about the man holding me captive getting off to a fantasy of me?

_What is this doing to me?

* * *

_

**Yay for Gideon's overactive imagination! lol. I love writing those!**

**Please please please read and review!  
**


	7. Marvolus Adventure

**Hey there! **

**Well, I have a lot of homework on my plate for right now. But I think you'll enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! Besides, the next chapter promises to have a lemon!**

**~Sins~  
**

* * *

…_Meanwhile, Upstairs…_

I'd decided to de-stress with a shower when I felt the tension start to gather in my back. The marvelous adventure of it being, of course, that I couldn't find my way out of a wet paper bag in this house yet. It was what Gideon called his "cabin", but "fortress" would be a more apt description. Seriously, he had security monitors in his kitchen. Paranoia is still paranoia, even if it saves your life a few times.

So I had clean clothes tucked under one arm and a strong inclination to find the bathroom. I found the guest room first, so I decided to check it. Happily for me, it had one. So I locked the door, although there really wasn't much of a point to it, and began to undress.

I turned on the hot water and stepped under it, nearly scorching the skin on my back before I managed to add cold water to it. I began to hum some song that I couldn't recall the title of as I began to wash my hair, an image of my captive lodging itself into my brain. Try as I might I could not get the barely provocative image out of my head.

So I sat on the floor of the tub, the water pounding against my knee, my thigh, my shoulder and about half of my chest. Slowly, I surrendered to my fantasy, my eyes fluttering closed as I began to pump my cock with one hand. Moaning his name softly, I worked myself over quickly, bringing myself to climax in a matter of minutes.

_Good God, Aaron, you are a piece of work,_ I chastised myself as I came to my senses.

I let the water wash away the evidence. Then I climbed out and dried off, figuring that he was about done with his food by now.

* * *

…?...

* * *

I heard his footsteps on the stairs, as I watched the floor, silently willing my erection to leave.

God, this was hell. Not had I gotten hard thinking about him taking a shower, for crying out loud, I really couldn't do anything about it. My hands were handcuffed to the arms of the chair I sat it, and the chains weren't even long enough for me to touch myself, let alone… you know.

_Too early for Stockholm syndrome,_ I told myself. This meant that all these emotions I was suddenly realizing existed had been there in the back of my mind.

_And you wonder why you've never had a serious, long-lasting relationship. Face it: you're absolutely clueless about your own emotions._

_Oh, shut up, self. My last long-term relationship lasted quite some time, as you know._

If I'd been able, I would have smacked myself. It's really bad when you start talking to the other voices in your head.

_I'm not another voice in your head,_ it taunted. _I'm your voice of reason._

Shit. My voice of reason? Seriously? Why did he have to be nosy when I was in _this_ situation?

_To which situation do you refer? Tied up? Kidnapped? Horny? Attracted to a man? Desperately wanting to kiss Aaron Hotchner? Unable to do anything about all of the above?_

He stepped into the basement and I surveyed him briefly. He wore light blue worn jeans and a black t-shirt that stretched over his nicely muscled chest bust still left some to the imagination. His dark hair was wet, mused, and dripping on his collar.

_Damn it, why did it have to be a black t-shirt?_ He'd always looked sexy in black. I'd noticed it even without wanting to. In a black suit, he was untouchable, powerful and sexy. In jeans and a black t-shirt, he was tangible, close enough to touch and still just as sexy. My fingertips itched to slid under the hem of his t-shirt and caress his chest.

_Oh, hell, I'm in deep shit._

* * *

…?...

* * *

_Shit, how can he look that good, sitting there in yesterday's clothes?_ I was suddenly glad for my stumble in the shower, because he looked good enough to eat. As it was, I was getting hard now. If I hadn't taken care of my taken care of my problem in the shower, I'd have probably raped him.

I walked to him and picked up the plate in his lap, careful to 'accidently' brush my hand against his inner thigh. He blushed and I noticed his… _problem_. I couldn't jump to the conclusion that I'd caused it, but somehow, it made me happy to think I could have contributed to his state.

I tipped his chin up so I could look at him. Then I leaned into him, gently brushing my lips against one corner of his mouth, the other, his top lip, his bottom lip, then full on, gentle, teasing, even as his breath left him a quick stream. Internally, I smiled like a fool before settling my lips over his. Slowly, I slid into his lap, our cocks brushing against each other even through our clothes and making my breath catch. Roping my arms around him and threading my fingers into his dark hair, I deepened our kiss slowly, taking my time to learn his mouth, as if to memorize him and his taste.

I drew back, still in his lap, wanting only to see his face at it's most unguarded for a moment. His eyelids had fluttered closed somewhere along the way. His lips were dark, parted, his breath coming out in pants. Now, granted, the panting might have something to do with the extra two hundred pounds in his lap, but from the expression on his face, I didn't think that was it.

I kissed his lips again, gently sucking on his bottom lip, before sliding out of his lap again and retreating upstairs with his plate.

* * *

…?...

* * *

_His kisses should be illegal,_ I thought to myself, still dazed by his display of passion.

Damn man was the worst tease I ever met, but his kisses were totally worth it.

The thought that would have once set off warning bells in my head passed through without notice. I'd accepted the feelings I'd just realized existed.

_If only the damnable man who has me this worked up would stay down here long enough for me to say that._

_

* * *

_

**So what do you think? Let me know! Please review!**

**Post-Chapter Conversation:**

Sins: Hotch, what are you doing upstairs after that kiss? I want to see more of those!

Hotch: *blushes* What are you talking about?

Sins: *chastising* Lies really don't become you, Aaron.

Gideon: What on Earth are you talking?

Sins: *blushes*

Hotch: *blushes*

Gideon: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THAT YOU HAVE TO BLUSH ABOUT?

**XD**


	8. FullService Captor

**I'm so sorry, my loves! I have neglected this story for far too long! But I really love this story and I couldn't stay away from it for too long, so I was hand-writing more of it. I finally got around to finishing typing this chapter though. **

**So, with my sincerest apologies, have a beautiful lemon, my loves. And just remember that Hotch is a full-service captor :)**

**~Sins~**

**

* * *

**

I'd thought I was doing well. After all, I'd brought him here, tied him up, and waited for him to wake up without raping him. Then I kissed him. Not once, but twice. And suddenly, I was desperate for him. If I went back to the basement now, it would be rape and it would be fast.

It really didn't help that he was responding to my advances in a rather positive way. That turned me on more, which –pardon the bad pun– made things _harder _than they needed to be. So here I sat in his kitchen, willing away my more physical need for him. Even though it really wasn't working.

Well, now it was time to do the least erotic thing in the world: dishes. Even _I_ couldn't find doing the dishes sexy.

* * *

…?...

* * *

The pipes made a bit of racket overhead. _What is he doing? Taking another shower?_ The water cut off rather abruptly, and then started again briefly. _Oh, he's doing dishes. He's a full-service captor: cooks, kisses, and cleans._ Wow. The longer I was down here, the worse my jokes got.

My imagination went into overdrive. I could almost see him standing in front of the sink, water beading on his forearms and splashing up to soak the front of his shirt, making the black shirt cling even more to his chest.

A low moan rumbled out of my throat and into the almost-quiet of the basement. My God, how could the notion of him doing dishes be sexy?

* * *

…?...

* * *

This was getting ridiculous.

Water had begun to soak my shirt almost as soon as I'd started doing the dishes, and I was getting sick of the clinging wetness of the cloth. So I stripped my shirt off and draped it over one of the kitchen chairs.

A soft sound drifted up to me from the basement. Grabbing a towel, I dried my hands as I walked to the basement door and opened it slowly. "Gideon? Are you alright down there?"

I heard slight movement. "I'm fine," he returned, his voice strained.

Somehow, I didn't quiet believe that. Laying the towel on the counter by the door, I walked down the stairs, wanting to know what was wrong. Just because I was holding him captive didn't mean I wanted him to be uncomfortable. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, my eyes sought him out.

His face was slightly flushed and his eyes widened when he saw my bare chest. _He might be sick,_ I thought, carefully weighing the options, _or he might just be really horny. And we can't have _that_._

"Are you really okay?" I asked, concerned.

He nodded vigorously.

I walked to him, careful to hide my intent behind my concerned expression. I touched my lips to his forehead under the guise of checking his temperature, feeling him shiver against me. "You might be a little on the warm side," I commented, touching his shoulders in a seemingly innocent manner but feeling the muscles ripple under my touch.

_Oh, yeah, he's definitely horny. What did I do to cause this and can I do it again?_ I thought wolfishly, then I revised my thinking a bit. _Well, I don't really want to make this worse on him, but it makes me happy to know he wants me back. At least physically._

I met his gaze, his dark eyes like pools of melted dark chocolate. Then I swooped in and kissed him, hard, my hands sliding to his back to caress his spine. He arched into me, a low sound rumbling in his chest. Metal clinked as he strained against the handcuffs, desperate for touch. In sympathy, I moved close enough for him to touch me without hurting himself. His large hands were warm on my chest as he traced imaginary designs on my skin.

I snuck one of my hands forward and into my pocket, digging for the keys to the cuffs. Drawing back to catch a breath, I came up triumphantly with the key a moment after. I took a baby step back, only to watch him strain against the handcuffs again. I leaned in and kissed him softly, using both hands to unlock the handcuffs: first the right, then the left.

His arms, now freed, wrapped around my neck to pull me closer and he returned my kiss with soul-searing hunger. I straddled one of his knees to bring myself closer to him. Sliding one hand down his stomach, I slid up his leg, creating a delicious friction between that had me moaning into his mouth.

* * *

…?...

* * *

God, he felt good all over. His mouth was hot and hungry over mine. His hands slid sensually down my chest as he rode my thigh, his cock pressing against my leg. How could this man feel like heaven against me?

His moan was surprising, not to mention, a huge turn-on. Then his hand brushed against my almost-painfully erect cock and suddenly I was the one moaning. He kissed me silent, smiling against my lips. He took such pleasure in my need, but he needed me just as much, which my own hands sought to prove.

I spanned the width of his chest with my hands, gently skimming across the warm bronzed skin. Then I raked my nails down his chest, making him shiver against me. I brought my hands back up slowly, gently, soothing the scratch marks. Deciding to draw out the power I had a bit more, I started slowly, first playing with his nipples and earning a soft sound –almost a mew– of pleasure, then I slowly drug my nails down his chest again.

Then his hands slid into my pants. I'd been too distracted to notice his nimble fingers at work undoing them, but now I was well-aware of his hands. His fingers slid under the waist band of my boxers to tantalize the skin with light, skimming caresses.

A low moan sounded in the room. Was it him or was it me? It really didn't matter anymore to either of us. My hands tingled, needing to touch him, to make him as crazy as he was making me. I raked my nails down his back, then cupped his well-shaped ass with my hands and squeezing it.

His head fell back and I smiled. Leaning forward, I pressed a light kiss to his chest, inhaling, taking his scent deep into myself.

_He's like a drug,_ I thought idly, watching him with heavy-lidded eyes.

* * *

…?...

* * *

He was totally surrendered to it. His brain was on vacation and he was thinking with his hormones. And I was loving it, no question.

He kissed my chest again and I shifted until I could bring my lips back to his, my hands still caressing sensitized skin, working closer and closer to the parts that begged for my attention. I pressed my hand against him through his pants and he moaned into me, his hips lifting, begging for more contact. Obliging him, I increased the pressure, still kissing him. Gently, I stroked him with one hand, hurriedly working his pants lower with the other.

His hands worked unsteadily on removing my pants, his fingers clumsy, starting then stopping as I nibbled at his lip. I smiled against his lips and simply kissed him, letting him steady his hands and achieve his goal as my own hands steadied and achieved mine.

He explored me with his fingertips, starting at my waist and working slowly down. I dropped kisses on his chest, still caressing his cock through the cloth of his boxers. His hands trembled against me and his speed increased as I murmured encouragement in a husky voice.

He slid a hesitant hand into my boxers to touch me. I groaned at the feel of his hands on me, but I moved his hand away to allow for what I had in mind. I worked his boxers down to follow his pants with one hand, the other occupied with stroking and touching the newly-bared flesh.

I moved myself until I was situated between his knees. Carefully, I dug my pocket knife out of the pocket of my discarded jeans and severed the tape that held his ankles in place before tossing the knife away. Of his own accord, he tried to spread his legs wider. I grinned at him and finished removing his clothing before placing one of his legs over each of my shoulders and bending down to capture him with my mouth.

He let out a loud moan and his fingers laced themselves deep into my hair as I began to swirl my tongue on his sensitive tip. Drawing off him after a moment, I ran my tongue along that throbbing vein on the underside of his cock before I drew him into my mouth again, this time applying suction as one of my hands moved to hold his hips in place and the other moved to play with his balls.

Incoherent noises of pleasure poured from his bruised, parted lips. I took them as a good sign and kept working him with the same, steady torturous pace. I let a low, dark sound roll out of the back of my throat and watched him thrash as the vibrations ran up his cock. His loud, hoarse moan was my reward.

I bobbed my head up and down over him, my hand moving to pump the length of him that wasn't in my mouth. His breathing grew harsher and I got the notion he was close, oh so very close, teetering on the edge. I scrapped my teeth over him.

His grip on my hair tightened. "A-Aaron!" he exclaimed, pleasure causing his stutter.

I wanted to smile, to shout in triumph, to take him as mine, but instead, I increased my pace and the pressure.

He didn't last much longer than that, coming with my name one his lips, filling my mouth. I swallowed what I could of it, believing firmly in 'waste not, want not', and found it startled him that I had. I gave into my urge to smile at him.

Slowly, I drew off him, then moved forward to claim his lips briefly before leaving him be as he was to go upstairs and take care of my own problem.

**

* * *

**

**Ah, men are so weird some days. It's like Hotch can feel Gideon inching toward him and each time he does, he retreats. **

**I feel your pain, Gideon :(**

**POST-CHAPTER CONVERSATION!**

**Sins: Hotch, do you ever intend to stay in a room with Gideon long enough to let anything more happen?  
Hotch: *blushes like a school girl*  
Sins: I'll take that as a no. Poor Gideon.  
Hotch: I just don't like *whispers in Sins ear* being out of control.  
Sins: *kisses Hotch's cheek* I'm sure he'll make you love it. *retreats*  
Hotch: Make me love WHAT?**

**XD**

**ANYWAY! I'm lucky if anyone still follows this story with how long I've neglected my boys. :( **

**So, if you still are, just press that pretty button and tell me what you like, what you think will happen next, or what you think SHOULD happen next :)**

|

|  
**\/**


	9. Giving Chase

**I am sorry, loves, but school interferes with play time –and typing time, damn it! So I wanted you to know that I hadn't forgotten about you guys –or Hotch and Gideon :)**

**So we all loved last chapter, right? **

**Here's a short chapter to tide y'all over until I can finish the next one!**

**It's called "Giving Chase" for obvious reasons. **

**Enjoy!**

**~Sins~**

**

* * *

**

**Gideon:**

He left me again.

This was getting utterly ridiculous! He'd made me come for him, made me say his name, made me crave his touch. And then he left me in the chair, unbound, panting, and wanting him still.

His passive-aggressive moods were getting obnoxious. When I caught my breath, I rose to my feet, completely unashamed of my nudity, and pattered softly up the stairs. I could hear water running, so Hotch was in the shower again. This time, I suspected, because it offered instant clean-up.

I slipped into the guest room, knowing Hotch was too polite to have gone into the master suite –_my _rooms. The sound of running water grew louder, and I knew I had deduced correctly. Careful to not make a sound that would alert him, I approached the closed bathroom door and tried the knob, thinking to myself, _It's a long shot; Hotch can be quite paranoid at times, so it's probably locked…_

It opened easily in my hand and I realized just how distracted he was. It aroused me more, mostly because _I_ had distracted him that much.

Then my eyes drifted to the shower. I hadn't really thought about it when I'd decorated the spare bath, but I was suddenly very happy I'd chosen a transparent shower curtain.

He'd shed his remaining clothing, leaving him fully nude and utterly drenched, his silky dark hair plastered to his face. I could hear his breathing, gasping, quick and shallow.

I didn't remember commanding my feet to move, but I was suddenly at the edge of the tub, parting the curtain slowly. It startled him and he turned his shocked brown eyes to look at me. My mind went blank and all I could do was drag his lips to mine with one hand and still his hand with the other.

"J-Jason?" he asked, stunned, drawing back and breathing hard.

I loved the way my name sounded from his lips. "Let me take care of you, Aaron." Despite the intimacy of my words, I met his gaze easily.

He had nothing to say to that. For a moment, he was motionless, then he moved back to give me enough space to join him.

* * *

**Hotch:**

He sure as hell was _acting_ like he wanted me. My body demanded that I take advantage of it while I could, while my mind protested that I really didn't want to force him into anything he would have difficulty dealing with later.

He caressed my cheek with his fingertips. Observant as always, he had noticed the warring of my mind behind my eyes. "Stop thinking, Aaron," he purred out, his eyes tender. Then he kissed me softly, drawing me into the provocative and ancient tango.

I kissed him back, my arms sliding around him and pulling him against me.

Perhaps I wasn't the only one with newly awakened emotions.

* * *

**Yes it is short, and yes, I am a huge tease for doing this, but I felt bad for leaving these boys alone so long with so little progress, so here it is. **

**Post Chapter Conversation:  
Sins:***sigh* I'm sorry about leaving you guys alone for so long… I just have so much stuff to do.  
**Hotch: ***looks up from a pile of paperwork at the kitchen table* Well, I understand that. If nothing else, you gave me time to catch up on paper work.  
**Gideon: ***wraps his arms around Hotch, who looks up, startled* And you gave me time to sort out my feelings.  
**Sins:***watches them and smiles, then smacks forehead* _BAD AUTHOR! BAD!_  
**Hotch:** *looks over at Gideon* Perhaps you should refrain from hugging me in her presence? It seems to give her ideas…

**XD**

**So yeah. Please review :)**


End file.
